


Trust Me

by facetofcathy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the InsaneJournal <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/10196.html">Porn Battle<br/></a><br/>The prompt was:  Stargate: Atlantis, Ronon/Rodney, trust me, I'm good at this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

"Trust me, I'm good at this."  It was Ronon who had said it that first time, right before he had cut through Rodney's skin with the sharp blade of his knife. 

Rodney had kept his eyes fixed on the dark, curling hair next to Ronon's scalp, loose for a bare few millimeters before it was constrained and twisted into the dreads that hung heavy down his back.  Rodney hadn't looked away from that spot on the top of Ronon's head until the last tugging pull of the sutures was only a memory burned into his mind, and Ronon had finished wiping away the blood.  The row of tiny stitches were neat and even, clearly the work of an expert.  The transmitter had been tossed aside to lay in a puddle of sticky blood on the floor at their feet.  Rodney had smashed it with the heel of his boot.

"You going to faint if you stand up?" Ronon had asked.

Rodney had thought it likely but he had stood and swayed and didn't faint, and then they had started walking.  Ronon's hand had hovered near Rodney's back, ready to catch him, but he had not fallen.

+++

"Trust me, I'm good at this."  It was Rodney who said it the next time. 

Ronon was leaning against the tree they had slept under the night before.  He didn't say anything; he just looked down at Rodney with one eyebrow raised in challenge.  Rodney settled himself on the folds of his leather jacket, carefully not wincing at the pain in his right knee.  He slid his hands inside Ronon's pants and around Ronon's hips, enjoying the hot flush of Ronon's skin against his chilled hands.  Ronon's skin was hot everywhere, as hot as the taut, inflamed skin surrounding the incision on Rodney's arm.  He bent his head and licked a stripe up the length of Ronon's cock and had to listen carefully to hear the soft exhale of Ronon's breath.  He fit his mouth over the head and swirled his tongue, and Ronon made the tiniest sound of pleasure.  Rodney took a deep breath, full of the ripe musk of Ronon's body, and he sucked Ronon into the wet heat of his mouth.  He bobbed his head and listened to his own breaths whistle through his nose, and when the muscles of Ronon's thighs tightened under his hands, he sucked harder and faster until Ronon was coming in his mouth.  Any sounds Ronon made were lost in the rush of blood in Rodney's ears.  When he wiped his lips and looked up, Ronon had his eyes closed, but the tight lines of pain and exhaustion around his mouth were gone.  Rodney grimaced at the sharp shot of pain in his knee as he stood. 

+++

Rodney hadn't uttered a word as they walked through the last hour of daylight.  He had just nodded silently and lowered himself to the ground when Ronon had indicated they had to stop for the night.

"Too cold," Rodney said. "I'm too cold.  We've come this far, and I'm going to die of hypothermia."  Rodney curled tighter into himself on the bare ground. 

Ronon lay down behind him, fitting their bodies together easily, and said, "I'll warm you up."

Rodney made a small sound of doubt. 

Ronon ran his palm down Rodney's chest and then deftly flicked open the buttons of his fly.  Ronon's hand, unaccountably hot in the frigid air, curled around Rodney's cock and stroked slowly up, his finger tips ghosting over the head.  "Trust me," he said in his softest, deepest voice, "I'm good at this."  He kept Rodney on the edge of arousal and poised between sleep and wakefulness for what seemed like hours, the heat from his body seeping into Rodney's chilled flesh the whole time.  When Ronon finally let him come, Rodney was more asleep than not, and his whole body was suffused with delicious warmth. 

In the morning, Ronon had to lay his hands on Rodney's swollen knee and work the stiff joint into agonizing life, before Rodney could stand unaided.

+++

They had reached the gate in the early hours of evening, but the DHD had remained dark and lifeless no matter how hard the buttons had been pushed.  Rodney had pulled off the access panel and had lain down on his back to peer at the crystals inside. 

"Can you fix it?"  Ronon asked.

Rodney sighed; he couldn't see anything in the gloom, and he didn't have any tools other than Ronon's knife.  He closed his eyes and ran his fingers gently up one side of the first crystal and down the other.  "Trust me," he said, repeating the move on the next crystal, stopping when he thought he felt a crack in the smooth surface, "I'm good at this."

Rodney had laid three crystals on the ground beside him, one cracked, and the other two likely still functional, and he was slowly feeling his way to replacing the two good ones.  It was full night, and the only light was a weak wash of red from a small moon.  Their pursuers were now in sight, moving closer out of the trees.  Rodney carefully slid the crystals into their sockets.  He didn't ask Ronon if he would be able to keep their pursuers at bay long enough; he knew Ronon was good at that.  The red flash from Ronon's blaster lit the interior of the DHD, and Rodney slid home the last crystal and then reached up and slapped the symbols for the Alpha site without leaving the dubious protection of the ground under the DHD.  The event horizon fluttered into life, and Ronon hauled Rodney up off the ground.  They backed towards the gate, the explosive pop of Rodney's Beretta sounding counterpoint to the whine of Ronon's blaster. 

"Sure you dialed the right address?" Ronon asked.

"Trust me," Rodney answered, and their grins were both a little wild when they stepped back through the blue ripple.


End file.
